A Life Left Behind
by rosieh1992
Summary: Sarah was never able to fully forget what had happened in the Labyrinth, however much she tried.


_You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth, before your baby brother becomes one of us…forever_

* * *

Once again, Sarah found herself sitting up awake in her kitchen. For years, she had been having dreams of a strange, far away place. A place that couldn't possibly be of this planet.

It had all started when she was sixteen. She was baby sitting her younger brother, Toby, Whist her father and step mum were out. She had always hated how much Toby cried, and always wished she wouldn't have to hear it. But that night, before she knew what was going on, her fantasy world was upon her, and the Goblin King was standing before her. It had seemed so real at the time, so believable. Over the years, the Goblin King had become faceless. The only part of it all that was definitely true was tucking Toby into his cot, feeling a sense of relief.

Sarah was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear her housemate enter the room. "Everything alright?" Emily asked, causing Sarah to jump out of her chair in surprise.

"Woah! You should give me some warning when you next time you sneak in next time!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I did give you warning" Emily replied with a smile, sitting opposite Sarah at the table. "You had another one of those dreams didn't you?"

"As always" Sarah sighed, sitting back down. "Every dream seems so real when I wake up, as though it's actually happened"

"You know what you need? Something to take your mind off it. You're always dwelling on dreams, not living your life. How about a day out with the girls? You know, paint balling, retail therapy, whatever"

"With the amount of sleep I've had recently? I probably won't feel up to it" Sarah replied with a sorry smile.

" Course you will, I'll make sure you're well rested by then. C'mon, it'll be fun"

Sarah gave in to Emily's child like excitement with a simple "Go on then"

* * *

Although it had been a good day, Sarah had felt on edge all day. Wherever they had gone, she had a feeling she was being watched. Not the others, just her. More than once she had caught a glimpse of someone watching her in the corner of her eye, just to turn and see nothing.

As she and the girls left the paintball warehouse, they were laughing about the days events. Naturally her team had won the paintball tournament; Sarah was a natural. When they finally said farewell and got into their separate cars, she finally had time to think. Emily had gone straight to her boyfriends to spend the night there, and Sarah was glad. She didn't feel up to the constant nagging she was used to.

The drive home wasn't far, only 20 minutes, so Sarah was home just before it got fully dark. She lent against the front door for a second before making her way to the kitchen, only pausing to turn on the stair and kitchen lights.

As she pored herself a glass of water from the tap, the lights flickered off. Confused, she was about to turn, when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, causing her to freeze. Slowly, she turned, only to find herself face to face with a strange man. Unable to scream, she pushed herself back against the sink, her eyes linked with the intruders. Something seemed familiar about him, but she couldn't place what.

"Hello Sarah" he finally said. "Nice to see you again"

Although still unable to speak, Sarah felt herself calm down. There was something about this mans voice that she knew but couldn't place. His eyes fascinated her too, she couldn't pull her gaze from them. They were mismatched but oh so beautiful.

"You don't recognize me?" the man smiled, showing a set of crooked teeth. "Well maybe this will jog your memory a bit"

From thin air, he produced a glass orb and held it up. Looking at it, Sarah felt a wave of familiarity flow through her, but she couldn't quite place him.

Unlike most men Sarah had met, this guy wore eye make up, and had long blond hair. His clothes reminded Sarah of those that males wore centuries ago. Either that, or in another world.

"Come come Sarah. If I find out you're playing dumb to try and fool me, I'll throw you into the bog of eternal stench"

It was only with the reference of her dream world that the memory of this mans identity hit her. "Jareth" She whispered, gripping the edge of the work surface harder. He was exactly how he appeared in her dreams, from the strange necklace and big hair, right down to the tights and knee high boots.

"Oh so you do remember me" Jareth replied. Arching an eyebrow, he started spinning the orb over his fingers.

"If you've come back for Toby, there's no point. He doesn't live here. He's no longer a baby you can turn into your little…little…things" Sarah spat, closing her eyes to try and fend off the flood of memories.

"Come come Sarah. I said nothing about the baby. I've come here for you"

"Me?" Sarahs eyes snapped open. He jumped slightly when she saw how close Jareth now was. "Why me?"

"When you left my castle all those years ago, you missed out on becoming a queen. My queen. You should know a man like me needs his queen."

"If you think I'm going back there with you, you can forget it" Sarah replied, annoyance flooding through her.

"But you have loyal friends there, remember? Friends who would die to see you again. Ludo. Sir Didymus. _Hoggle_"

Sarah failed to miss the emphasis on the last name. Out of all of the beings in her dreams, it was always Hoggle she was drawn to the most.

"I think it's time you left" Sarah said. Finally finding the will to move, she headed towards the kitchen door.

"You can't resist me forever Sarah. One day you will bow down to me" She heard him say from the room behind her.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that, sir" Sarah smiled. She turned to find that she had spoken to an empty room.

* * *

_The way forward is sometimes the way back_

* * *

The next morning, Emily came home to find Sarah curled up asleep on the sofa. As she watched her housemate sleep, Emily realized that this was the first time that she had seen Sarah truly at peace for a long time.

On the coffee table in the middle of the room, Emily noticed a couple of scattered sheets of doodled on paper. Picking them up to have a closer look, she noticed all of the drawings were of the same strange shape. Some had a couple of lines protruding from it, as if the start of a chain.

After a couple of minutes of watching, she gave Sarahs shoulder a soft shake, calling her name at the same time. After a few seconds, Sarah came to, and opened her eyes. Blearily, she sat up and rubbed her eyes free of sleep.

"What time is it?" Sarah mumbled

"Half eleven. You taken up designing jewellery?" Emil enquired, holding out the paper.

"Oh, no, those are just some stupid drawings" Sarah said, grabbing them and tearing them in half.

The edgy look on Sarahs face caused Emily to tense up. Perching on the tale in front of her housemate, Emily leaned forward. "What is it? What happened last night?"

"He's real, Em. He was here, in our kitchen" Sarah replied. "He knew who I was, there I lived. It was all real"

When she heard Sarahs voice break, Emily quickly moved to sit next to Sarah and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok. You sure you weren't just dreaming again?"

"Course I wasn't. He was as real as you and me. And there's another thing…" Sarah trailed off.

"What thing?" Emily encouraged.

"More than once yesterday, I had a feeling I was being watched, but when I looked around, I saw nothing. Nothing human anyway." Sarah buried her face in her hands.

"Nothing human? What d'ya mean?"

"I know I'm probably just being paranoid, but an owl was watching me yesterday."

"Why would an owl matter?" Emily was getting more confused by the minute.

"He can turn into an owl at will. So yeah, it matters. The thing is, when he turned up here, I knew everything was real. I kept seeing the symbol I drew everywhere yesterday. The only think I forgot was his name and the effect that Jareth had on me"

The mention of the name Jareth caused Emily to start. As unusual as the name is, she had heard it before, but only from watching Sarah sleep.

"If you forgot his name, why did you keep saying it in your sleep?" This was getting too weird.

"What? When?" Sarahs head snapped up and she stared wide eyed at her housemate.

"For as long as I've known you I think. I hear you say it every time I walk past your room while you sleep"

This revelation shocked Sarah into silence.

"You really didn't know?" Emily whispered

Still with a look of shock on her face, Sarah got up and left the room. Seconds later, Emily heard the front door slam and the gravel path crunch. One day, maybe, she'll be able to understand what that woman was going through.

* * *

To Sarah, one good thing about moving only streets away from her childhood home was she still got to walk by the river she once loved so much. Since her life became weirder, the place had changed. Almost every dream she had involving Jareth and the labyrinth had started there. She had thought that if she had re walked her teenage footsteps enough, she could cure herself of the wild dreams. As of yet, her attempts had been un successful.

Once again, she found herself crossing the bridge over the river. For the first time however, her gaze landed on a wooden pole that before had had no importance to Sarah. In her dreams, it was usually a blur, a brown blur with a fuzzy white object with faint shades of brown resting on the top. Once or twice however, she had glimpsed an owl perched on top of the pole.

Today, the pole was just a pole, nothing perched on top of it. Strangely, a sense of disappointment flooded through Sarah. Did she really expect to see an owl there? Of course not. It was stupid. Instead, she turned her attention to the flowing river. Over the sound of the river, she could faintly hear the sound of traffic. As she was watching the river, a couple of swans swam past.

After a few minutes, Sarah felt the need to turn. As she did, the first thing she noticed was the owl. An owl so perfect and so still that it almost didn't seem real. Before she could move, the owl spread it's wings and took off, flying out of sight on the other side of the clearing. With a great sense of curiosity, Sarah started jogging in the direction that the owl had gone, only slowing down to a stop when she reached the edge of the forest.

For some reason, she had never gone past the first row of trees. She couldn't explain it, but there was always something that she didn't trust about that area. For that reason, she halted briefly, unsure on whether to continue. As if it was sensing her doubt, the owl landed on a branch several feet into the trees. The two stood staring at each other for several seconds, before the owl flew off.

Mustering up her courage, Sarah started forward, past the first row of trees. Once in the forest, her fear seemed to evaporate. She sped up to a run, following the brief glimpses she caught of the owl between the trees. Before long, she reached a grassy bank. Looking up, Sarah saw the owl gliding overhead. Bracing herself, Sarah started the steep climb up.

Several minutes later, after slipping several times, and with grass stained knees, she finally reached the top. Looking at the landscape in front of her, Sarah couldn't believe her eyes. In the valley below, as far as her eyes could see, lay a labyrinth. A labyrinth consisting of brown brick walls, tall hedges and, bizarrely, what looked like a giant tip surrounding the strangest part. Raised slightly above a city stood an all too familiar castle.

Before she knew what she was dong, Sarah found making her way down the slope towards the labyrinth. Reaching the outer wall, she stopped. A strange calmness overcome her. Turning, she once again saw Jareth standing behind her, leaning against a tree several meters away, fingering the metal pendant resting on his chest. Without warning, the sense of calm was replaced with an unexplainable dizziness. The last thing she saw before fainting was Jareth straighten up and start sauntering towards her.

* * *

_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me._

* * *

Slowly, Sarah started to come round. Opening her eyes, she sat up. She discovered that she was sat on a throne of sorts in a fairly large, extremely scruffy circular room. Although she could not recall ever being in that room before, she instinctively knew she was within the castle. How she had got there was a mystery to her.

What she found most eerie was the silence. Last time she was here, there was chaos. Why was there not any now? Were goblins not meant to be rowdy? As she circled the room, inspecting the ceiling, she was surprised to hear an elderly voice behind her.

"Oh, so you're awake are you? About time too!"

Spinning around, Sarah noticed an elderly goblin, no more than 3 foot tall, standing at the bottom of a staircase. "Hey! I remember you! You're the one who tried to distract me at the junk yard!"

With a grunt, the goblin turned on her heal and started back up the stairs. Noticing that she wasn't being followed, it stopped. Without turning, she said "are you not coming, girl?"

Frowning, but still obeying, Sarah followed "Hardly a girl any more"

It wasn't long before that had reached the top of the staircase. There, they were faced with a corridor. A 50 meters ahead was an arch, beyond which was pure darkness, no light from the corridor passing through to reveal any hint of what was on the other side. Used to the flashbacks and sudden regaining of memory by this point, Sarah was not surprised to know she had been there before. Though last time she had been there, she had been alone, with no one to ease the fear of being in a strange place, facing the unknown.

Stopping in her tracks, Sarah looked down at her companion. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather just go home. I remember what's through that arch, and I'd rather not go there again." Turning to make her way back down the stairs, the goblin piped up.

"Fine, but if you leave now, you'll never know what's through that arch. It's never the same twice you know. If you change you're mind, you're on your own"

"What do you mean it changes? How?" Sarah asked. When she received no answer, she turned to face the elderly goblin and was shocked to see an empty corridor. Confused, Sarah took a few steps down the corridor. There only way the goblin could have gone was if she had gone through the arch, as Sarah had not seen her pass her on the stairs.

Hesitating only slightly, Sarah continued towards the arch, trying not to think what she may find on the other side. To her fascination, what was beyond the arch did not become clear as she walked closer to it. Even when she was stood right in front of it, the darkness was impenetrable to the eye. Taking a deep breath, she braces herself, and passed under the arch.

The first thing that hit her was the smell, causing her to recoil before she had time to take anything else in. She had only come across when she was here. Covering her mouth with her t-shirt, she forced herself to turn and take in the bog of eternal stench. Surveying the discussing sight in front of her, she couldn't help but think that someone was missing.

At that moment, she heard a bark from behind her, followed by the scurrying of four paws. Spinning around, her fear was quickly replaced by pure joy.

"Sir Didymus! Ambrosius!" Sarah laughed, dropping to her knees to be on the same level as the knight and his steed.

"My lady! May I say what an honor it is to see you so grown up" yapped the terrier like creature.

"It's so good to see you again! I've missed you so much!" Sarah beamed, pulling Didymus into a hug. "I can't believe you still live in this stinking pit"

The edgy look on Didymus' face caused Sarah's smile to fade. "Didymus'? What is it?"

"After you left, my lady, Jareth caught up with those who had helped you last time and punished them. Ludo and I were sent here. As for dear Hoggle, I fear I know not where he is"

"Ludo's here? But where?"

"Up there, my lady" Didymus replied, looking up past Sarahs shoulder.

Following the dogs gaze, Sarah spotted a large ginger figure not far away, suspended over the bog. How she had not noticed him when she first entered the bog, she did not know. As she stood, paralyzed by fear that the beast may fall, Sarah noticed it start to move. It turned it's face in her direction, and she heard it grunt when he spotted her.

"Sarah?" it growled in recognition.

"Ludo!"

"Sarah!" Not mistaking the happiness in Ludo's voice, Sarah started running towards him.

"That'll do"

Jareth's voice caused Sarah to stop in her tracks, and turn. She had forgotten that he could appear anywhere at will. With a slight whimper, Ambrosius, with Didymus still on board, hurried over to hide behind Sarah's legs.

"Let Ludo free" Sarah commanded. "Let him free, and free him and Didymus from here, and Hoggle from wherever you've put him"

"Oh my dear Sarah, how I wish I could do that for you. And what makes you think that little Hogbrain is still alive?"

"What? No! You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would. Poor old Hoggle, died knowing he'll never see you again" Jareth answered, circling Sarah, whispering the last part into her ear.

Not trusting herself to speak without tearing up, Sarah remained silent. With a small grunt of satisfaction, Jareth backed away, keeping his eyes locked on Sarahs. Knowing his words had produced the right reaction, Jareth continued.

"There is, however, a way to set your other companions free of this bog. An option that would mean that you would never be parted from them"

This news gave Sarah hope enough to speak "Please tell me. Anything to save them"

"As you probably remember, last time you were here I made you an offer. An offer that I don't think you can refuse twice. Stay here, and be my queen"

"And you'll promise to not harm them in any way if I agree?"

"My lady! You cannot agree!" Sir Didymus moaned from behind Sarah.

"Quiet!" Jareth snapped. Turning his attention back to Sarah, he smiled slightly. "If you agree, you will have everything you ever dreamed of"

"You can provide nothing of which I dream"

As if sensing the falseness of that statement, Jareths smile widened. "Well, what if I give you this? One of the few objects that gives you power"

As if from nowhere, he produced a necklace, one so similar to his own that it made Sarah gasp. Finally, she understood. "And if I accept?"

"Then you and I will be together forever." Jareth replied.

"What if I accept now, and reconsider my decision at a later date?"

"Oh, you wouldn't go against me, Sarah. No, once you put this necklace on, you'll have to stay"

Whilst talking, Jareth had moved forward so there was no more than six inches between them. He once again held up the necklace, so it was right in Sarahs face.

"Love me, fear me, so as I say, and I will be your slave!" Jareth whispered the words Sarah remembered from years ago.

With one hand, Sarah took the necklace from Jareth, looking into his eyes whilst running her hand up his chest. Once her fingers found his own necklace, they tightened around it and pulled, snapping the chain that held it round his neck. Before Jareth could react, she quickly stepped back to the edge of the bog, holding both pendants over it.

"Sarah, no! You don't know what you're doing!" Jareth exclaimed, stepping forward.

"These…these things. They're what keep you from becoming what you most fear, but make you be what you hate - a king. They keep you alive. I do what I must"

Seeing the pendants start to slip from Sarahs hand, Jareth ran forward with a roar. Expecting this reaction, Sarah threw the contents of her hand as far as she could into the bog, simultaneously turning to run. Before she could take her first step however, she felt Jareths weight pushing her to the floor. She hit the ground, looking up at his rage filled face. Without warning, he froze, his rage turning into confusion then into fear as he looked down at his hands as he kneeled over Sarah.

Feeling the grip on her throat loosening, Sarah managed to push Jareth off her, and scramble to her feet. As she stood, she felt the ground begin to shake. Feeling it getting stronger by the second, Sarah, span around to look for the source. Her eyes were met with a sight that amazed her. Kneeling before the bog, emitting a strange glow, was Jareth. The next thing that caught her eye was the bog itself. It was boiling far more than she'd seen before, and she didn't need to be told why. Her guesswork had been right. The pendants were destroyed.

Before she knew it, the rumbling had reached maximum capacity. Dropping to her knees and throwing her arms around Sir Didymus and Ambrosius, Sarah only had time to take a quick look towards Ludo before being blinded by an intense white light.

* * *

Shifting slightly, Sarah found that most of her body was aching. Slowly sitting up, Sarah found herself on the bank of the river near her home, with no memory of getting there from the Labyrinth.

The Labyrinth. Sarah choked up at the thought of Ludo and Sir Didymus, who must have died back there, for what else could have happened to them? And Hoggle…she didn't even want to think about poor Hoggle and how much he may have suffered. Getting to her feet, she started the short walk home, holding back her tears.

Unlocking her front door five minutes later, she was greeted by Emily emerging from the kitchen.

"Ahh! There you are! I was getting worried about you! You've been gone for ages and…Sarah, what is it?" Emilys frown deepened into a look of concern when she saw Sarahs face.

"Nothing" Sarah smiled. "It's over, Em. It's all over"

"I'm sorry, you've lost me. What's over?"

"The labyrinth, Jareth, everything. Even the people I liked there must have gone" Sarahs face fell again when she thought of the loyal trio. Looking back at Emily, she continued. "Anyway, what's happened when I've been gone?"

"You will never believe what I woke up to this morning!" Emily Said with excitement, dragging Sarah towards the kitchen. "I called the vets, and they're on their way, I just wanted to show you before they got here. Look!"

Sarah followed her housemates outstretched figure out into the back yard of their house to the biggest surprise of her life. Before here eyes were four animals she never thought she'd ever see in one place. In the middle of the grass sat a warthog, a orangutan, an old English sheepdog and a fox terrier. Each one had a distinct resemblance to someone Sarah knew.

Despite Emily's protests, Sarah slowly walked out into the yard, towards the animals, who all came to greet her. Kneeling down to inspect them closer, her suspicions were only confirmed. Bursting into laughter, she hugged each one.

Sitting in the arms of the great ginger ape, Sarah held out a hand for the warthog to nuzzle. Filled with relief and happiness, a tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh Hoggle"


End file.
